A mausoleum is typically a free-standing building, constructed as a monument, for enclosing the burial space of one or more deceased persons. In certain embodiments, a mausoleum can include a plurality of internal compartments, each spaced apart and defined by construction members and configured to receive vessels containing the remains of one or more deceased persons.
In certain embodiments, the mausoleum can be a framed structure, enclosed with aesthetically pleasing and weather-resistant exterior materials, such as for example stone and/or concrete panels and the like.
It would be advantageous if mausoleums could be improved.